Teenage Years
by SnowLeopard02
Summary: A series of oneshots with Dipper and Mabel as teenagers!
1. Cap'n Crunch

**This chapter is based on one of one of my favorite scenes from a TV show called Friends, I think it's a pretty funny scene and I thought it would make an entertaining oneshot. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls… or Friends… or Cap'n Crunch :(**

* * *

Dipper's POV

My twin sister Mabel and I sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast, a bowl of Cap'n Crunch to be exact.

"You know what's weird? Cap'n Crunch's eyebrows are on his _hat_." Mabel stated as she looked at the cereal box with a confused look on her face.

" _That's_ what's weird? Mabel, the guy has been a captain of a _cereal_ since 1963." I pointed out.

She shrugged and we continued to eat our cereal. Once she was done, she licked the remaining milk left on her spoon and calmly put it back in the drawer with the other silverware. I look at her with a disgusted look on my face, and she looks at me and says: "what?"

"You… you licked the spoon… and just put it back?" I ask, Mabel just looks at me blankly, still confused.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" She asks as if it's no big deal.

"You _licked_ the spoon, and just put it back? Don't you see how gross that is?! That's like…. you using my toothbrush." I explain to her, she just looks at the floor, looking guilty.

"You used my toothbrush?!"

"Well… only because I used the red one to unclog the drain."

"Mine is the red one!" Alright, now I'm even more disgusted than I was before. "Oh gosh, can open, worms _everywhere_."

"Well, how come we can't use the same toothbrush but we can use the same….. Soap?" Mabel asks.

"Because soap is soap. It's self-cleaning." I say, she looks at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alright, the next time you shower, think about the _last_ thing I wash, and the _first_ thing you wash." She says, and then she smirks, knowing that she made a good point. A very….. _Very_ good point.

* * *

 **So last night I updated my TMNT story, and now I'm starting a new fanfiction. I must be on a fanfiction frenzy! Because I'm on a roll! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Oh! I just remembered! I'm taking requests! If you have an idea for a future chapter, tell me about it by leaving a review or private messaging me. But…. No Pinecest please.**

 **Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	2. Helping A Brother Out

**Requested by my friend (in real life too) TMNTGFKittySidekick01. Dipper is getting bullied at school, so Mabel steps in to help her bro out :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls for reasons that are unknown to me.**

* * *

Mabel's POV

I'm sitting in the living room with a bottle of sparkly pink nail polish, prepared to be beautiful fingernails! I start to paint my nails, when all of a sudden the front door slams open, making me flinch and messing up. Darn! Now I have to start all over! But first, I'm gonna go give Dipper a piece of my mind!

I march into the kitchen to see Dipper eating a candy bar as if nothing happened, which makes me madder because I know he knows what he did! …. Wait, does that make sense? Oh who cares?!

"Dipper! Why did you slam the door open like that? First of all, you scared me and now I have to redo my nails, and second of all, you could've broken the door!" I scold.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Dipper says, without looking at me.

I first I'm a little mad that he didn't even look at me, but then I feel bad. I was being pretty harsh. I mean, I got upset just because of a fingernail?! Like, who does that?! I immediately apologize, but then he tells me something that surprises me.

"It's not you, it's them." Dipper tells me.

Uhhh…. Who the heck is them? Before I can ask, Dipper tells me all I need to know: "The guys who sit in the back of the room in science." Ah, yes. Poop head #1 and Poop head #2, at least that's what I call them. They do things like take kids lunch money, interrupt the teacher when they're in the middle of a very important lesson, stuff like that. Sorry fingernails, but you'll have to sparkle some other day. I have a mission to accomplish.

I grab my coat and run out the door before Dipper can ask where I'm going, and I run off to the park where the two idiots go to take younger kids candy (rude.)

I look around the park and eventually find the two poop heads. I march right up to them, ready to kick some butts.

* * *

"Those two guys haven't been bothering me for a while, I wonder what happened." Dipper says to me as we walk home from school together.

I shrug, pretending I don't know what happened either. But Dipper must be a mind reader, because then he smiles.

"Thanks Mabel." Is all he says, and honestly that's all he needs to say to show his appreciation. I smile back and playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"You're welcome Sir Dippingsauce."

* * *

 **I know some of you probably wanted to see (read?) Mabel kick some butt, but I think it's even better if you just imagine it. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters :)**

 **Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	3. You Deserve Better

**Requested by Percy James Frost. Mabel is in a…. complicated, relationship.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls *cries in a corner***

* * *

Mabel's POV

I walked up to my house, knowing that the second I walk in Dipper will be asking me questions about my "date". And when I say date, I mean "not so nice chat with my boyfriend." Let's just say my new "boyfriend" and I have some…. Communication issues sometimes…. Dipper doesn't like that. So every time I get back from a "date", Dipper immediately starts asking questions like "did he make you cry?" and "are you going to see him again?"

I walk in my house, and like I expected Dipper started asking questions.

"Are you okay? Did he make you cry? What did he say this time? What did _you_ say this time? _Did_ you say anything? Will you see him again?" He asks.

"No, I'm not okay. He didn't make me cry, but he almost did. I'd rather not talk about what he said. I knew if I talked back he would only get madder. I don't want to see him again, but you know what he's like." I say.

Dipper sighs as he sits on a chair, looking defeated. I walk up to my room so I can talk about my feelings to my stuffed animals, they always listen.

* * *

"And he just doesn't get it, you know?" I say to a little purple stuffed bunny. The bunny doesn't answer though, she's shy.

I continue to tell my issues to my beloved stuffed animal, when suddenly I hear the sound of a car starting. I tell my purple bunny to stay where she is, even though I know she won't move. I run over to my window, and see Dipper in his car and pulling it out of the driveway. It only takes me a second to realize where he's going.

One part of me wants to run out the door and chase the car and scream at Dipper, but the other part of me says that's a horrible idea because Dipper probably wouldn't listen and chasing a car was too dangerous.

* * *

I decide to try to get my mind off Dipper by distracting myself with some random activities. But it's not exactly easy to forget about your sibling, especially if they're possibly in danger. Still, I try to distract myself by knitting sweaters, talking to my stuffed animals, and drawing doodles in my notebook.

Then, I hear the front door open. I rush down the stairs and see Dipper standing at the door, he slightly smiles at me which seemed pretty odd because honesty I was still kind of upset that he just left me alone. But then, he tells me the words I've been wanting to hear for so long: "You won't have to see him again."

It's my turn to smile now. I run up to Dipper and hug him, thanking him as tears of joy start to fill up my eyes. Dipper hugs me back without hesitation.

"You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy. Someone who won't make your life complicated... someone who won't hurt you. You deserve better."

* * *

 **I actually kind of gave myself the feels when writing that last line, is that weird? So… what do you think? I actually kind of liked writing this since it was a little more serious than most of my stories (and by most I mean pretty much all of them.) Anyway, remember to let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters :)**

 **Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	4. Hair Dye and Lies

**This one was requested by Luna FireFox. In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel become *dramatic pause* rebellious! Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Also, this is inspired by a Scrubbing Bubbles commercial. I thought it was funny, so of course I had to include it in this chapter since I thought it was pretty fitting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls… or Scrubbing Bubbles**

* * *

Mabel's POV

I poked my head out of the bathroom and looked around to make sure my mom wasn't around.

' _All clear,'_ I thought to myself ' _for now…'_

I knew I had to get ready quickly. If I didn't, I knew my mom would just barge in _without knocking_ before I was finished. It's not that she has anything against hair dying, but I just know she wouldn't support the idea of me dying my hair purple. I'm just lucky my dad isn't home, because if he was he would've stopped me before you could say "lavender."

I immediately got to work. I knew this would take a while, so I decided to call one of my friends from school so I had someone to talk to.

Then I realized that probably wasn't the best idea. You see, bathrooms have a loud echo and I'm a pretty loud talker. I don't do it on purpose, it's just who I am.

Someone knocked on the door. It didn't take me long to figure out who that "someone" was.

"Mabel?"

' _Crud…'_ I hung up on my friend. I know that's really rude but I knew an argument was about to happen and I didn't want her to hear this.

"Mabel? Are you in there?"

"Y-yes"

"Well, you've been in there for a while. Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm just d-dying my hair."

"What?!"

"It-it'll come out eventually! It's just purple!"

"Purple?!"

"Yeah, like the color!"

"Mabel!"

* * *

 ** _Like, five days later…_**

Dipper's POV

Oh Mabel, this is so typical of her. She gets in trouble, is clearly told that she's not allowed to go anywhere except for school for a week, and she can't even do that right! I'll admit, we're _both_ going through a rebellious phase that most teenagers go through. But at least I still know the difference between right and wrong! At least I had the decency to _ask_ our parents if I could get a tattoo unlike she did! Well… they said no to me, but still!

I took a few minutes to calm down, and picked up my phone. All I had to do was call Mabel, tell her to come home before either of our parents did so she wouldn't get in more trouble than she already was (mom and dad were still pretty mad about the hair dye incident), and everything would be okay… I think.

"Hello?"

"Uhhh, hey Mabel."

"Dipper?"

"No, this is Pinocchio. Yes this is Dipper! Where in the world are you?! You're supposed to be grounded! You get back home right now!"

"Dipping sauce, relax. Mom asked me to do some shopping for her, I'm at the store right now."

"Oh, wait a minute. You're not lying are you?!"

"Dipper! I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that! Why would you ever think I would lie to you?!"

"Because I've used that lie on you before!-Wait…"

"Dipper!"

"Uhhh… wrong number! Bye!"

* * *

 **It's not much, but at least it's something. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting when I said "rebellious", but I had to throw in a joke otherwise you might've thought I was being serious for once. Plus I wanted to make sure Dipper and Mabel still kept their personalities. Anyway, what do you think?**

 **Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	5. The Problem With Coffee

**I'm back from the dead everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I had a lot of projects for school and I was just too stressed out to write. But now I'm on summer break so now I have a lot of free time on my hands! I actually thought of this idea myself: Mabel tries coffee for the first time, this should be fun. Also, this was inspired by my favorite scene from a tv show called Will and Grace. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Will and Grace :(**

* * *

Dipper's POV

I still remember it like it was yesterday, but in reality it was only a few months ago. Mabel had gotten a new boyfriend, who's actually a very nice guy. There was just one problem: he worked at Starbucks, and Mabel loved to visit him while he was working. Mabel visiting him wasn't a problem since he genuinely adored her company. But it was a problem for me since every time she went to Starbucks to see him, he would give her coffee.

* _flashback_ *

 _I sat on the couch, waiting for Mabel to come back home from the store. She said she only had to get a few things, but she was taking a surprisingly long time. I try not think about the worst things that could happen, but sometimes I can't help myself. But my worries disappeared when suddenly the front door opened. Mabel ran into the living room with the biggest smile on her face, and she was holding a coffee cup in one hand, and a paper bag in the other._

" _Dipper! You won't believe what happened! So I was on my way home from the store, and I saw Starbucks! I had never tried it before so I thought 'why not?!' Then I walked in and one thing led to another and -SHAZAM! I have a new boyfriend who is CUTE with a capital Q! And he works at Starbucks and the busier he gets, the hotter he gets, and the hotter he gets, the sweatier he gets, and the sweatier he gets… I forgot where I was going with this! But the point is-" then she dropped the coffee she was drinking and pulled out ANOTHER coffee out of the paper bag. "I like him and he likes me and he said he would give me coffee every time I come visit him, which is going to be every hour, on the hour, and occasionally a half hour! Ba da ba buh dum dum!" And then she just… left._

 _*flashback over*_

Mabel continued to visit her boyfriend all the time, and then when she came home I had to deal with her hyperness. Fortunately, mom and dad made Mabel promise not to visit him "every hour, on the hour, and occasionally a half hour" because then we would never see her. Unfortunately, she still managed to go to Starbucks more times than I can count.

* * *

 **I know it's short , but this was so much fun to write! I think it turned out pretty ok, but I want to know what you thought. Let me know :)**

 **As always, I apologize if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	6. Thank You

**I got a request from Awesomedude1 to write a story about one of the twins having a nightmare and the other comforts him/her. Then later I got a request from Extreme Light 9 to write a story about Dipper having a nightmare about Bill and Mabel comforts him. So I'm answering two requests in one story! I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Mabel's POV

It's funny. One moment I'm sleeping peacefully and dreaming about cute puppies, the next I'm woken up to the sound of footsteps. I keep telling myself that it's just my imagination, but the footsteps sound like they're getting closer. Eventually the footsteps stop and everything becomes eerily quiet.

I'm too scared to move.

I don't want to be here anymore.

It's not safe here.

Suddenly, I hear somebody whisper my name. But for some reason they sound a little… worried.

"Mabel?"

I flinch and let out a little gasp, and every fighting instinct I have turns on as if somebody flipped a switch. I immediately try to grab for something off of my bedside table that I can use as a weapon to fight off the intruder that is in my bedroom. An alarm clock? Eh, good enough. I hold up the alarm clock and get ready to throw it at the figure that's standing in my doorway. The figure looks like a tallish male, and he immediately puts his arms up in surrender.

"Mabel, it's me!" says the intruder in a panicked tone, his voice a little louder but still quiet enough to be classified as a whisper.

"Nice try!" I reply, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, "But _I'm_ me, so that makes you _not_ me! Wait- what?" Any intimidation I had disappeared as soon as I said that last part. The intruder turns on the light, revealing that it was just Dipper the whole time… oops. Well, this is awkward. I let out an embarrassed laugh and slowly put the alarm clock back where it belongs.

"Heh, sorry about that Dippingsauce. I didn't recognize you for a se-" I'm cut off mid-sentence when Dipper suddenly pulls me into a hug. Instead of returning the hug like I usually would, I just stay stiff while trying to figure out why he woke me up so late in the first place.

"I… I had a dream about Bill, and… I had to make sure you were ok."

Oh. That explains it. I give Dipper a sincere sibling hug and we stay silent for a while. I hear Dipper sniffle, and it actually throws me off for a second. Dipper hardly ever cries, and even when he does he usually tries to hide it. Man, whatever happened in that nightmare must've been _really_ horrible.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Not really." Yep, that's the answer I was expecting.

"That's ok. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you. You don't even have to talk at all if that's what you want, and I won't talk either. I'll stay here with you until you feel better." It's silent for a while, and I assume Dipper isn't going to say anything again. But much to my surprise, he speaks again.

"Mabel, thank you for understanding." This makes me smile, but then I hear Dipper sniffle again.

"Dipper, I swear if _you_ keep crying _I'm_ gonna start crying and neither of us will feel better."

* * *

 ***Slams face into keyboard and screams***

 **I just want to write stories where everybody is happy! Is that a crime?!**


End file.
